Raylon Evek
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Raylon Evek (Mirror) Raylon Evek is the very sadistic and homosexual interrogator who works in secret for the CBI. Together with his life partner, they are both often employed in less than wholesome activities. In future plots, Raylon Evek was murdered in his home by his nephew Torel Damar in 2398. Currently, he is a recent University of Cardassia graduate and is employed by the Cardassian Bureau of Intelligence. This character is no longer in use because he has been retired. Background Information Illiana served as his main mother, after Nelana died in child birth. During the Dominion War, his co-mother died in the bombings of Larkarian, while his father, Kell was murdered by his own son, Talen, shortly after the end of the Cardassian civil war. Raylon's brothers Kotan, Crell and Silaran, all died while serving on a ship which was attacked by Maquis in 2370. Talen died after the well known 'Evek insanity' took over and he committed patricide before blowing himself up in a suicide attack against Legate Damar. In future plots, Raylon was murdered in 2398 by his nephew as revenge for the assassination of Suni Damar by Raylon's life partner Dayin Letho-Evek. When Raylon was orphaned in 2376, he and his brother Merik went to live with Corat Damar CP/Corat Damar due to Damar's marriage to their sister Talia. However, when Talia divorced in 2379, Damar no longer wished to house her siblings. Raylon, as an adult managed on his own, but Merik was sent to his oldest brother, Ferin's to live. Children Daron Letho-Evek *'''Born: June 01, 2385. *'Father: 'mDayin Letho. *'Surrogate:' Kohsii Venik. *'''Species (Gender): '''Cardassian (Male). As the only child, Daron Letho-Evek, was engineered to be the biological child of two males and was born through a surrogate with both parents DNA. In 2398, Daron was orphaned then before his Uncle Merik and Aunt Miniya adopted him into their care. Daron is a very energetic child, being the result of a half-mUniverse father. Because Dayin Letho-Evek was castrated at a young age, he was unable to have children of his own, prompting Raylon to take sperm from his mUniverse counterpart. When both of his parents died in FP, he went to his Uncle Merik Evek as his guardian until he was of-age. Personal Life Dayin Letho-Evek *Life Partnership - June 03, 2382; *Death - November, 2398. Raylon met his first husband, Dayin Letho-Evek, as children and became closer when Dayin was adopted into the Evek family after the Cardassian civil war. Maintaining a close friendship, the two eventually moved in together. When Raylon discovered he was homosexual and had a crush on Dayin, it was hard for Dayin to first accept. They started an intimate relationship as fuck 'buddies' but as time went on Dayin began to have more than friend feelings for his partner. Official becoming life-partners on , they were never official married, but live together as a couple. When Raylon was killed in future plots, Dayin sacrificed himself in revenge in an attempt to bring his lovers killers to justice. Education and Career Upon being orphaned, Raylon was kicked out of the Damar house and forced to fend for himself. Having not yet completed a highschool education, he worked as a bouncer in several clubs while he obtained his degree. Wishing to further himself, Raylon applied himself to obtaining a university degree. After owning several clubs including 'Lucky Stars' and 'Luste,' Raylon had earned enough money to enroll at the University of Bajor. In 2381, Raylon entered into a Xenobiology and Anatomy degree and graduated a year early 2384. Obsidian Order Raylon has also been part of several club scenes as a cover up for his involvement in the Obsidian Order. With the help of Turin Lybrel, he used the clubs as a front to many Order activities. Because of Raylon's size and his disconnect with disturbing things, he is often used to interrogate prisoners or criminals. Because of his involvement, his club Luste was burned down in 2380, thanks to Dayin and his orders straight from Corat Damar CP/Corat Damar. Raylon maintains his affiliation with the OO and has furthered himself to rise in position. Another name for the OO after the Dominion War is the Cardassian Bureau of Intelligence. The Evek Curse Known as the Evek Curse, those who are an Evek, especially genetically related males are often prone to fits of insanity, bad temper, and bad luck which culminates in dying prematurely. Kell Evek, the father of the main household suffered from schizophrenia which passed on to several of his children. His bad temper left a mark on the entire family, increasing ill effects of the already tainted genetics. Talen Evek, suffered from undiagnosed schizophrenia which pushed him over the edge, resulting in him committing patricide and later killed himself in a suicide bombing. From this point on, the Evek name was tarnished in the public eye as the curse was more apparent. Raylon Evek, often suffers from violent fits, as well as border line psychotic tendencies as his definition of right/wrong. He has a sick fascination with dissection and can often kill with little remorse. Merik, suffers from ADHD, as well as a rather explosive/violent temper which has often gotten him in a lot of trouble. Along wtih that, he has jealous/possessive tendencies with the opposite sex. *Kell - Died 52 years *Dayin Letho-Evek - Died 36 years *Illiana - Died 34 years *Raylon - Died 34 years *Nelana - Died 28 years *Talen - Died 24 years *Kotan - Died 17 years *Crell - Died 16 years *Silaran - Died 15 years 1 Raylon Evek Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Science 1 Raylon Evek Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2364 Category:All Characters